


Unknown affair

by SheenaWilde



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Jay gets injured on a mission and Kay has to help patch him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this pairing gives me life lately. I love writing them. Oh, and look, I wrote smut! I'm usually uncomfortable writing smut, but this story just needed it... 
> 
> Also, there's going to be a long Roadtrip AU coming up with this pairing. I have started working on it, first chapter isn't going to be posted until I get it all done. It might take some time till I get to it though, but I'm going to try and hurry with it. :) And there's definitely more one-shots coming up with them.
> 
> You can also read it on tumblr [here.](http://sheenawilde.tumblr.com/post/158906729825/unknown-affair-a-men-in-black-fanfiction)

Getting injured frequently was something Jay had gotten used to in his previous job as a cop, but being hit by a spiked tail in the back, leaving not only his suit but his skin - and if he suspected correctly, his flesh - torn was sure as hell a novelty. It made him fly over the room, too, and he had been more concerned with that one at the time, running back to Kay to provide back-up, but now that all was said and done and they were back at the base, he realized that it hurt like a bitch. He went straight to the infirmary and the nurse there led him to an examination room, telling him to wait a bit because they had another attack, too, and injured were coming in from there as well.

That was a good twenty minutes ago and Jay hadn’t seen the nurse ever since. The doctors were there, too, and while Jay understood that more serious cases took priority, he didn’t want to get some nasty ass space infection either. So deciding to take matters in his own hands, he rummaged through the cabinets for disinfectant, cotton pads and some gauze, sat down on the bed and started to clean out the wound.

Well, he was trying to at least. For one, he couldn’t see where exactly it was, only feel it, and even when he roughly mapped out where it was, he couldn’t quite reach it, not all of it, and not enough to properly clean it. He sighed in frustration and looked around the room, searching for tweezers or anything that would help him reach it when there was a short knock, the soft hiss of the door opening, and Kay entered the room. He looked over him, crossing his arms, and raised his eyebrows.

“I was wondering what took you so long but this explains it. Why don’t you just get a nurse to help you?”

“Oh, yeah, why haven’t I thought about that!” Jay said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. “Everyone’s gone to help out with the injured from the other case.”

“Ah, yes, Zed told me about it. Awful case that was, but fortunately there were no deaths, only injuries” Kay nodded seriously, frowning. He stepped closer to Jay, unfolded his arms and motioned towards his injury. “I can help you out with that.”

“You sure?” Jay looked at him a bit unsurely, making Kay roll his eyes.

“Nothing too complicated, kid, and certainly nothing I haven’t done before” Kay said as he stepped behind Jay, taking the disinfectant and a cotton pad up from the bed. “Besides, I need my partner in working condition as soon as possible and you were not getting anywhere with that alone.”

“Well, yeah, these things called bones kinda not let you reach your back” Jay answered snarkily and he heard Kay huff out a laugh. He hissed as the disinfectant touched his sensitive flesh but immediately tried to discipline himself.

“It looks horrible, so it’s gonna sting a little” Kay informed him and he could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Yeah, you don’t say” Jay muttered, throwing a glance at him over his shoulder and tried not to flinch when pain shot into another point on his back. “It feels horrible, too. Am kinda glad I can’t see it.”

“It looks worse than it really is” Kay shrugged while he continued cleaning the wound carefully, trying to focus only on the wound. Not on the back it was on or who that rather muscular back belonged to. His mind was already supplying him with thoughts and ideas that he would rather not have, he didn’t need his body getting the message, too, and making the situation awkward.

“Yeah? Good to know…” Jay mumbled and Kay said nothing to that. He finished with the disinfectant and reached for the gauze.

“I’m going to have to bandage it properly because it’s in a very bad spot. If I only put plaster on it, it’ll come down quickly and won’t heal properly” Kay said as he took a roll of bandage in his hand and started wrapping it around Jay’s middle. He had to lean closer for that, close enough that he felt Jay’s scent, a mixture of his deodorant and sweat, and he took in a sharp breath at the unexpected rush of heat that shot through his body, going straight to his groin. He almost groaned out loud in annoyance. Wasn’t he too old for this? If he’d had to pick one teenage trait, he would have preferred to have no aching joints, not… this. Not that he had any say in the matter, he thought bitterly, and took deep breaths while trying to focus on anything but how close he was to his partner. Patching Jay up really shouldn’t turn him on, even if it required this proximity.

When he wrapped the final part of the bandage around Jay’s torso as well, he sighed with relief. That was it, he was done, he could now excuse himself and escape the room, go to the restroom or anywhere he could silently be alone until he felt calm enough and Jay never had to know.

“All done, tiger” he said in such a calm, matter-of-fact voice that he even surprised himself he managed to sound like that. He took up the used cotton pads he had gathered in a small heap on the bed and brought them to the trash bin standing in the corner of the room.

“Um, Kay… Could you help me get my shirt on? I don’t really wanna move my arms around much, it kinda hurts” Jay turned to him and although his expression was completely normal, he sounded somewhat… breathless? But Kay couldn’t really focus on that part, he tried to move in a way that his – fortunately fading – condition wasn’t that obvious. It was one of those situations where he was glad for the MiB issued pants, they were quite a loose fit.

“Sure thing, kid” he nodded as he slowly made his way towards Jay. He stood in front of him, reached for the clean shirt on the bed and started unfolding and unbuttoning it more carefully than it was strictly necessary. By the time he was ready, he deemed it safe enough to step close to Jay again to be able to help the shirt on him. But Jay was still sitting on the bed, watching him and he raised an eyebrow at him. “Come on now, you gotta get up or I can’t help you.”

“Kay…” Jay said in a breathless voice, almost in a whine, but Kay didn’t have time to be surprised by that for too long, because Jay grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down into a kiss. A needy, impatient kiss and Kay had responded into it before his brain could really process what was happening. He dropped the shirt he was holding and it didn’t even matter if it landed on the floor or, due to some miracle, on the bed beside them. He freed his arms from Jay’s grip and wrapped them around his neck, moving closer and groaned into the kiss contentedly when he felt Jay’s arms come around his waist and drag him even closer.

Kay couldn’t help himself anymore. As Jay deepened the kiss and playfully bit his tongue, he impatiently pushed Jay flat on his back and followed him closely, climbing over him on the bed.

“Ow, ow, this hurts!” Jay pulled away, face scrunched up in pain and Kay quickly pulled back, kneeling up on the bed. But before he could get too far and start regretting this whole, Jay grabbed him by the shoulder and maneuvered them around until he was lying on his back with Jay draped over him. “This way’ll do it” he grinned down at him as he reached to undo Kay’s tie and threw it away.

Kay smiled back at him and pulled Jay down to a kiss just as his hands started working their way down on the buttons of his shirt. He let the other strip him of his jacket and his shirt impatiently, then relished in the feeling of Jay’s lips trailing down on his chest. He smoothed his hand over Jay’s soft skin on his arms, his shoulders, his back, minding his injuries this time, then let his fingers tangle into his short hair as those sweet lips moved up to his neck. He carefully dragged him up to another kiss, hands sliding down along his body to stop at his belt. He wanted to unbuckle it quickly but his hands trembled with need and hurry and he fumbled clumsily with it.

“Let me get it” Jay pulled back with a cheeky grin and sat back on the bed, turning to his shoes first and threw them away. Kay let him and he too pushed himself up to a sitting position, and mimicking his partner, kicked down his shoes and socks, then removed his pants and, after some seconds of hesitation, his underwear, too.

Jay was ready about the same time and looked over Kay eagerly, curiously, making him feel somewhat self-conscious under his gaze, so he just grabbed Jay by the arm and pulled him into a kiss instead. Holding him close, he leaned back down on the bed, and Jay pressed his hips down against him, making them both groan at the friction.

“C’mon, Slick” Kay breathed impatiently and hooked a leg around Jay’s hips, bringing them closer, then reached down with one hand, grabbing their erections and rubbing them together. Jay’s breath hitched at that, then he started thrusting into his hand with a growl of pleasure, leaning his forehead against Kay’s shoulder.

They took up an impatient, unsteady rhythm, Jay grinding down hard against Kay. They didn’t say anything aside from the occasional moaned ‘fuck’ as they worked towards their climaxes. Jay came first, crying out Kay’s name, and that was what sent him over the edge, too, going limp on the bed as his partner collapsed on top of him, the both of them panting heavily.

After they cleaned up, they lay there on the bed, with the blanket loosely draped over themselves and Jay snuggled up to Kay’s side, positioning himself mostly on his side and stomach, his head resting on the other’s chest. Kay was slowly, lazily stroking Jay’s back, mindful of where his wound was. The bed clearly wasn’t made for two persons but they fit, so they weren’t complaining.

“Hey” Jay said suddenly and pressed a kiss to Kay’s chest before turning his head to look up into his eyes. “Are we together then?”

“Is that what you want?” Kay looked back at him with that unreadable expression Jay didn’t like at all. Especially in situations like this. Why did this stupid man have to be so complicated?

“Yeah, it is. Isn’t that what you want, too?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at him. The few short moment while he was waiting for Kay to answer seemed impossibly long. He didn’t regret that they’d had sex but he didn’t want to leave it at that, either.

“Yes, I want that, too” Kay nodded and a small, tender smile formed on his lips. Jay smirked at that happily and leaned up to capture those sweet lips between his own. “You look horribly stupid with that grin on your face” Kay said teasingly when they pulled apart.

“Oh, shut up, like you’re any better!” Jay smirked back and didn’t protest when his partner – lover? well, that was also correct now, he figured, but man, was it strange to think of him that way! - pulled him into another kiss. He liked kissing Kay, he decided, and the feeling seemed mutual. Kay tangled their legs under the blanket and pulled him closer, and Jay made a happy sound in his throat. He let his hand wander southwards on Kay’s body, leaving it up to him where it would go. He was kind of happy to leave their conversation at that, too – he really, really wanted this to work out and overthinking things never led to anything nice. Maybe if they didn’t overcomplicate it, then everything would turn out just nice…

Suddenly he heard the hiss of the door sliding open and quickly broke the kiss, turning around, and expected to see the nurse or a doctor walk in. If they tried to give him any shit about his alternative usage of a hospital bed, he would very well tell them to get lost after making him wait so much. He would still be in pain if it depended on them.

But it wasn’t a nurse or a doctor. It was Zed who was standing at the doorway, looking at the bed with a look of annoyance and exasperation that mildly confused Jay. But his presence made both of them sit up and stare at him wide-eyed, afraid of what was coming next. Neither of them expected Zed to roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Look, I haven’t said anything about your relationship so far despite it being against the rules, mostly because it’s been going on for years when I finally caught up, and it hasn’t interfered with your work. But please, at least try to be discreet about it. I know the whole galaxy knows about it, anyway, but really, at least… Not this conspicuously. I do think sex isn’t allowed at regular workplaces either. I’m only asking you not to do it at the headquarters, it’s a rational wish, for God’s sake!” Zed ranted at them, completely unfazed, aside from his slight annoyance, then turned to leave. “Get dressed and go home. You’ll get your next case tomorrow” he called over his shoulder, then walked away.

The two agents sat at the hospital bed, completely mortified and utterly confused. They looked at each other and Jay knew they must have had similar thoughts circling their minds. Relationship? For years? The whole galaxy thinks they are already together? What the hell?

“Zed, wait, come back! What are you talking about?” Jay called after him and started to scramble out of the bed, searching for his discarded boxers and hissing when he leaned down to pick them up and the skin stretched on his back, pulling on his wound.

“Slow down, Slick. If Zed really thinks this has been going on for years, this conversation can wait ten minutes” Kay said teasingly, but he was visibly just as confused as Jay was. They both dressed quickly, Jay with a little help from Kay, then went to track down Zed and confront him about this whole mess.


End file.
